Christmas Party Mess
by Swirlsofember
Summary: The host club wanted to show a little holiday festivities. Haruhi has had it up to here with their "festivities". She can't stand being their dog anymore. It's the day after she yelled at them and she's not sure how to act around them.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN CHARACTERS**

 **Christmas Party Mess Part 1**

It was early in the morning and Haruhi was enjoying a warm soothing cup of coffee, the host club's instant coffee. She had a free sample of Holiday-Cheer coffee creamer and she was hoping it would give her morning an extra something. The club has been running her mad with holiday festivities that she feels as if she lives here. She scoffed, she came here early to have some peace and quiet while she finished the long list they made for her.

'Ask Haruhi, she knows how to do everything.' The twins chorused earlier that week.

Was a little bit of help too much to ask? She remembered what happened yesterday when she asked them and _that_ was a big mistake. They made more of a mess. Their costumes were thrown around the room and the Christmas tree was too big for the room and they tried to think of ways to make it fit and wanted to remodel the music room. Instead, she had to convince them to go out and buy a smaller tree.

After her outburst and putting on her "mom voice" the guys slowly trickled out one by one. Now she's stuck doing a hundred glitter snowflakes for this weekend's ball by herself.

She heard the door open and shut and she refused to look up to see who came to ruin her peaceful morning.

Footsteps came closer and pulled out a chair next to her. He didn't say anything and she didn't acknowledge him. She knew right away it wasn't honey because of his size and he didn't smell like bubblegum. He did smell like… Haruhi inhailed… like manly green soap. She crossed out the king because he smelled like vanilla and lavender. She paused when she reached out for a new snowflake, was she around the guys so much that she knows what her boys smell like? What if it was a stranger? Haruhi bit her tongue to stop herself from speaking and continued for the snowflake to put glue on it.

His hand reached out to grab a snowflake. His fingers were long and slim. That crossed off the twins. It was either mori-senpai or the shadow king. She watched the hand grab the glue. Someone was actually trying to help her. The fact that it was 6 o'clock in the morning crossed out kyoya. So it had to be Mori she concluded. She looked up to see she was right. A smile placed on her lips. "Coffee?" She offered in a friendly voice.

Mori just shook his head and reached for the gold glitter.

A half an hour later Haruhi heard the door open again. This time she heard light footsteps to her right he was in a white shirt and slacks. Too tall to be honey and too graceful to be one of the twins. She heard the tapping of his 1-inch heels dancing on the floor as he hung lights on the walls. Her chest warmed, Tamaki came early to hang lights by himself instead of hiring servants. Weird again that she would be happy about that. Mori had doubled her efforts in the snowflakes and they were almost done.

15 minutes later the door burst open. She heard someone drop a bunch of things off at a nearby counter and then Christmas music filled the air. Haruhi checked her watch. Class starts in an hour and half of the club was here early. What was going on? Haruhi quickly finished the rest of her holiday coffee. They finished the snowflakes and Mori was starting on the other decorations she had laid out on the table.

She went through her to-do list. The Christmas tree was next. She groaned. She looked at the mega tree that was discarded against the wall. How was she going to exchange it for a smaller tree? Should she cut it? She stood next to the big tree with the cutting saw she got from home. She decided to cut part of the bottom off. Once she trimmed off a bit on the bottom she attempted to lift it up by herself and was failing miserably. She gave it one final pull and it easily lifted. "We got this Haruhi." Said a voice.

Haruhi leaned around the tree to spot a pinch of red hair. "Yeah, let us do the heavy lifting… and glittering decorations." Said another voice from behind the huge tree. Haruhi took a few more steps to see the twins putting the tree in place. The power of two has its perks. She took a step back as Kaoru swatted her hand away from the tree. Oookay… things were really weird this morning. She tried all week to get these guys to cooperate and now they are finally helping. Was she dreaming?

She skimmed her list again. Stockings? She frowned as she looked around. Where would she find crazy blinged out stockings? She looked over to find the TV currently has a fireplace screen savor. She found the stockings already hung and a busy Kyoya tapping on his computer. She checked the clock; it was a half an hour before class starts.

She walked over to Kyoya and waited for him to stop typing but he started up the conversation first. "You look like your emotions are under control today. Did you get enough sleep, because I sure didn't. Tamaki was at my house all night wondering about why you blew up yesterday at the host club."

Haruhi crossed her arms. "You know exactly why I was upset. If you think I'm going to apologize for how I feel, you can forget it senpai. It shouldn't be only my responsibility to set up the room. Why couldn't they have helped me when I asked?"

Kyoya glanced in her direction. "We're boys, not servants, you can't demand anything they aren't use to doing by themselves. Give them a little wiggle room Haruhi. They're here today, aren't they?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Haruhi went to look at the music room after her classes were done. The club was fully transformed into a winter holiday festival. There was a tree and a snowman, a snow cone machine with 10 different flavors (one including cake flavor). Haruhi went to change into her costume for the festival.

She now jingled when she walked thanks to the bells on her elf hat and shoes. The host club starts in five minutes. She slowly walked towards her guys who were also dressed as handsome Christmas elves. She heard someone whisper "She looks so cute." Someone else whispered "she looked cuter when she was angry." Haruhi rolled her eyes. She would bet $10 it was the twins.

"This will be the best holiday event ever! Where is Tama-chan?!" asked Honey.

"Maybe we can use Nekozawa to take his place. They look similar enough without his wig."

"But he sure doesn't act like Tamaki…" they pondered.

"Tamaki is setting up as Santa this year. He insisted on it to spice up the party. Everyone to their sections please, the doors are about to open." Kyoya said snapping his black book shut.

Haruhi wondered over to her table and started up the hot water. Her guests might want hot tea or instant coffee to warm up; especially since the room felt like a refrigerator. Haruhi stood alert as a young man with dashing hair and skinny jeans walked to her. "Hi, I'm your first guest today. My name is Tai."

"Welcome to the host club festival! I don't think I've met you before, I'm Haruhi… but I suppose you already knew that since you requested me. Could I offer you a warm beverage?"

"Do you have peppermint hot cocoa? I would love some." He said sitting down and crossing his legs.

Haruhi frowned "I can check, hold on." She pulled out the hot cocoa and went over to Honey's section . Honey was in the middle of what seemed an exciting story and so she tapped Mori on the shoulder. "Hi Mori, I need a peppermint candy cane. Do you have an extra I could have?"

Mori reached over Honey and grabbed one from the Christmas tree. "The candy for the boy?" Mori asked.

"Kind of, he wanted a peppermint hot chocolate. I was going to put it in his drink." Haruhi said.

"Hmph." Was his reply as he patted her on the head.

She gave a quick bow in thanks as she rushed back to her table. "Here Tai-kun, I brought you your drink."

His face lit up in amazement. "Wow, you really are fabulous Haruhi. The stories are true. You're crafty and handsome!"

Haruhi scratched the back of her head. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself Tai. Do you like to celebrate for the holidays?"

He shrugged. "I think I would like it if I was with you." Haruhi smiled froze. What would the other hosts do in this situation? The twins would turn him down or play it off with each other. Honey would be naïve about it. Mori wouldn't care one way or the other. Kyoya would make a joke about it, and Tamaki would flourish with his overly friendly act.

She laughed and gave a soft smile. "I'll be here all day, so it should be a wonderful holiday, right?"

He nodded. Two other girls approached them. "Haruhi-kun may we sit with you two? We heard that you made the others help decorate. This place looks amazing!"

Haruhi stood up to introduce them. "Thank you, we all worked very hard. Kari, Mariah it's always a pleasure to see you. This is Tai, it's his first time here."

The girls looked at Tai and then looked at each other and giggled. "Haruhi, we always wondered what your boyfriend would look like."

"My boyfriend?" Haruhi said confused.

"I've never seen you look so flushed before. It's okay we'll keep it a secret." Said one of the girls. She wasn't flushed, she was freezing. It's like 20 degrees in here.

"You two look very handsome together." Said the other.

"We are even going to spend the whole day together." Announced Tai. The girls coo'd and then more girls wondered over at the excitement.

Renge voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Little elves little elves, come help pull Santa from his slay, he has come bearing gifts for all the ladies!"

Haruhi excused herself as she went to find Tamaki dressed as Santa, literally packed in a red slay with many gifts.

The host club stood around the sleigh. "Kyoya!" Tamaki whined softly. "I thought you were going to be Mrs. Clause."

"Over my dead body." Kyoya mumbled out. "Kaoru, Hikaru start calling out names." Kaoru comes out from behind the sled wearing a Jack Frost costume. He has a bag full of ice balls from the snow cone machine. Haruhi dives under the snowman statue, to find out it was Hikaru in a costume. He caught the slushi ball and it splattered everywhere.

The next five minutes was an iceball fight. A hand grabbed her arm and guided her to the far end of the room away from the danger. She looked up to see Honey senpai. "Haruhi, your arms are like popsicles! "

He grabbed the nearest jacket, which was Kyoya's, and threw it around her shoulders. A slushi ball smacked Honey in the head. He turned around slowly and glared. The twins froze mid throw when they noticed their short friends fury. Honey stomped over to the fight and was getting ready to yell when Mori- senpai took a piece out of his hair and tasted it. "Mitsukuni, it's cake flavored."

That defused his anger and Honey grinned. Everyone else sweat dropped. Tai walked over to Haruhi. "That was crazy, I thought that guy was going to start a fight. Is he a friend of yours too?"

"Yeah, that's Honey for ya. He's very kind but you don't want to get on his bad side." Haruhi explained as she picked up a couple gifts while the twins were forced to mop the wet floor so the wet puddles didn't create a walking hazard, such as ice patches. Though, ice skating inside would be kind of fun.

"So what about that really tall guy who gave you the candy cane? Do you guys always share stuff?" Tai asked as he helped pass out the gifts.

Haruhi nodded. "I usually go shopping with some funds Kyoya gives me to buy the club's snacks for the week."

His eyes scrunched. "They make you do the shopping? You do a lot here don't you?"

Haruhi pushed the coat's sleeves back a bit because they were too long. A princess thanked Haruhi with a kiss on the cheek in exchange for a gift. All of the princesses got different colored globes with a random host picture in the center. Collector items Kyoya called them. They would have to bargain for the other six during the end of the year auction.

She gave Tai a lopsided smile. "I do what I can."

She reached to the end of the sleigh where Kyoya was. He gave her a funny look. "Is that my jacket?"

"Oh sorry senpai, I was just really cold." Haruhi started to shrug out of it when Kyoya raised his hand to stop her.

"Keep it on, the last thing we need is for you to get a cold." Once the last gift was given they all stood on a stage.

Tamaki raised his hands. "Ladies and gentleman we are going to start our night off with a song and then the party will go all night!" They sung a custom holiday song with Haruhi squished between the twins, Tamaki was blowing kisses at a few girls making them faint, Honey was on Mori's shoulders throwing out candy, as Kyoya winked at a few girls on the other side of the room captivating their audience.

When the song was over, each of the hosts ended up with a guest, who they were suppose to start dancing with. Haruhi was stuck with Tai. She didn't mind, she was used to practicing with the guys, especially ones with flair. She's danced with a lot of the ladies though too and this dance felt as if she was dancing with a princess. Haruhi took the lead and swung her partner around. 'He really thought I was a guy. Maybe my acting is better than I thought.' Haruhi kissed her dance partner's hand at the end of the song, like she was suppose to with any guest. Tai blushed a bit.

Seconds after the first song ended the twins bounced on her. "Haruhi, we're hungry, come eat with us." Haruhi excused herself as she found herself dragged to the banquet table.

Hikaru got into her space. "What is that guy doing here?"

Kaoru complained too. "Is he really your boyfriend?" They had they arms crossed.

"I thought we were here to get food not play 21 questions." Haruhi said as she glanced at the food table.

Hikaru, who was closer to the food table, grabbed the first thing he saw which was a crab cake, and shoved it towards her face. "Try a bite." She took one without complaining. It wasn't the first time the twins fed her and it won't be the last. "There, you ate. So are you?"

"Am I what?" She muffled through her mouth full of crab.

"Dating him?!" They said in unison.

Haruhi swallowed her food the same time Tamaki waltz up towards them. "My daughter is dating someone! - And without my permission! How dare they." He said as he crossed his arms with the twins.

Haruhi got close to them so she could whisper in an angry voice instead of screaming and causing a scene. The boys moved closer to hear her. "Clearly that's not any of your concern if I was dating someone or not." She bit out

Kaoru relaxed. "So you're just friends with him? I know you like flamboyant guys like Tamaki so I thought…"

Both his brother and Tamaki looked at the younger twin. Now Haruhi's face was turning red. Tai took the opportunity to approach Haruhi. "Umm Haruhi, could I talk to you over here please?"

Haruhi dusted off her outfit in an attempt to gather herself and followed him. "I just wanted to say thank you for tonight, you have been a wonderful host. I was actually hoping to take you on a date, but I realize you have a lot of guys already in your life and I would just be in the way." He said sadly. "I just had to see for myself the amazing Haruhi. You are truly something."

'I am truly not your type.' She wanted to say but she smiled and said goodnight before departing. She looked around the room. She did have a lot of guys in her life. They all care for her in some shape, size, or form. Why was she always so angry at them? She was so used of being by herself that she fails at socializing? Was she too strict?

She thought of the gifts she bought them five days ago that were still hiding in the closet under the cleaning supplies. At first, she felt embarrassed that they were cheap gifts and they wouldn't like them, then she forgot about the gifts because she was busy with decorations, then she got mad at them… and now… Now would be the perfect time to give it to them.

Haruhi rushed to the closet and pulled them out. She stalked out of the closet, nervous about her gifts and went straight towards Tamaki and the twins who were now mingling with other guests playing a holiday drinking game. She shoved a gift towards Tamaki and he looked up surprised. "Happy holidays." She put on a fake smile.

"Is this for me?" He said touched. Love beaming in his eyes. She nodded and slid over to dropped the twins gifts onto their laps as she walked by them.

They looked up confused. "Haruhi?"

She waved as she went to search for the other hosts. Maybe the holiday is just a sore spot for her because her family didn't really celebrate Christmas. Her mom was gone and her dad had little money. She has been able to save money during this last two years by working at the host club and working out at the hotel during breaks. She felt herself tearing up.

"Mori merry Christmas, it's not much but I wanted to give you this." She held out his present. "Have you seen Honey-senpai." Mori gave her a quick hug and pointed at the cake selection where the Lolita boy was busy judging the holiday desserts the princesses have made for a contest. So far all four of them was a five star dessert.

Haruhi made her way to Honey and sat the present next to him. "Merry Christmas senpai." His eyes got wide but she moved on before he could say anything.

She smiled as she made her way towards Kyoya. The shadow king was less threatening in a elf costume. He was talking animatedly with a guest when he saw the look on Haruhi's face when he peeked on the corner of his eye. He quickly excused himself and turned to face Haruhi. "What is that?" Kyoya said pointing at the gift with a red bow on top.

"This is a Christmas gift I made for you. I understand if you don't like it but-." Haruhi stopped mid sentence.

"I won't know until I open it, now will I?"Kyoya said and waited for her to pass the gift over. "I know this party has been stressful for you, but I believe it turned out better than last year's sales so that's on a positive note." Kyoya struggled with the tape on the wrapping paper when Haruhi gave him a letter opener. He blinked at her and then took it from her hands to help him undo the wrapping paper. He handed the letter opener back and he stared down onto the palm of his hand.

It was a computer mouse with the hosts picture on it. "I put Tamaki's face on the clicker so it would be like smashing his face every time you click." Haruhi said. Kyoya grinned and laughed. It was a real laugh too. "So you like it?"

"This is brilliant, thank you Haruhi." Kyoya said

The other five hosts circled her with various items with the groups picture on it. Honey received a shirt for Usa-chan with the picture on it, Mori got a key chain, the twins got matching posters, and Tamaki had a pillow case with the hosts picture on it.

"You guys got the real special edition." She joked. "I'm sorry for getting upset at you this week. I was really stressed out and I shouldn't have taken it out on you all. Will you forgive me?" Haruhi said hopping on one foot to the next, waiting in anticipation. More or less they all tackled Haruhi in a hug.

"Remember, we're a family. Family can argue and fight from time to time, but we are still family in the end." Tamaki said. "We were going to give out gifts later, after the party. I can't wait for you to open yours." 'They bought me presents?' She thought feeling shocked.

The twins spoke up. "We bought you the best gift Haruhi, you have to open ours first!"

Honey, who was attached to her waist said. "Nu-huh she's going to love mine the best."

It might have looked odd having all of the guys in a group hug; it's the holidays after all. You don't always have to be blood related to be a family. Haruhi felt very thankful to have them in her life.

THE END


End file.
